


the space between your breaths

by turnip (calculus)



Series: sext: are you listening [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: In the dark, you need an anchor.





	the space between your breaths

**Author's Note:**

> i hesitate on the rating of this one because nothing is actually explicit here, just the presence of kink, but like??? i'd rather be safe than sorry, so m for maturity i suppose lmfao

He feels the slow drag of slick fingertips up and down his chest like licking flames, low-burning and deep. The sound of Soonyoung above him, breathing low and steady, pounds in Wonwoo’s eardrums, as Soonyoung shifts around to his side, warm thighs pressed against Wonwoo’s waist.

It’s dark, a pitch-black that won’t go away no matter how much Wonwoo blinks against the blindfold, and it raises goosebumps down the sides of his arms. His ears strain harder, and each hot breath against his skin feels like a caress.

It would be easy to zone out like this, except Wonwoo can’t relax, too strung-up and unable to move. Soonyoung hushes him softly, and he realizes he’s been whimpering this whole time, yearning and keen.

“Soonyoung-ah, please,” he says, and it’s startling to himself how loud his voice seems in the deafening silence. Wonwoo whines now, wanting for something heavier than the soft press of Soonyoung’s fingers. He needs to be grounded, needs to be held down, or else he thinks he might just float off into the darkness.

Soonyoung hums and lays his hands flat on Wonwoo’s chest, palms warm and strong. Wonwoo feels his hips jerk, a spasm, and breathes out a plea.

“Touch me,” he says, breathy and weak. “Please, Soon-ah, touch me.”

He feels the soft whisper of lips against his cheek, then the other, then the tip of his nose. The puff of Soonyoung’s breath against his lips stirs him, and Wonwoo strains his head up for the kiss, just on the edge.

“I’m here, baby, I’m here,” Soonyoung says, lips grazing Wonwoo’s, and Wonwoo feels the itching prickle of hot tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Please.”


End file.
